


Extra Strength

by Laylah



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drugged Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rimming, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks at Rush's pipe and gets that little not-frowning crease between his eyebrows. "Are you proposing that we <i>smoke</i> our restorative items?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Strength

"Hey," Rush says, grinning as he ducks into Dave's room. "Just the guy I wanted to see. Check this out." He digs out the pouch he just bought and tosses it in Dave's direction.

Dave gives him that patient, curious smile he's so good at, and opens the bag. "...Relaxing herb?" he says.

Rush nods. "Khrynia brand, extra strength," he says. He's honestly not sure what Khrynia is -- where Khrynia is? who? whatever -- but the second that girl opened the bag he could smell the resin coming off those buds. The extra strength part is totally not just hype.

"I see," Dave says. He holds the bag like he's not sure what to do with it.

"You're not busy, right?" Rush says. He digs in his other pocket for a pipe. His old one got broken on the way from Eulam to Athlum, but he found a shopkeeper in Virtus Parish with some really _nice_ glass the other day.

"Not...especially," Dave says. He looks at Rush's pipe and gets that little not-frowning crease between his eyebrows. "Are you proposing that we _smoke_ our restorative items?"

See, he totally could use this. "Nah," Rush says, sitting down on the opposite side of Dave's desk and taking the bag back from him. "That's why I bought this stuff special, right? It isn't part of our supplies, so we don't have to save it for something serious."

I...suppose," Dave says. He watches Rush dump out some of the herb and clean it like he's never seen anybody do that before. Hell, maybe he hasn't. The company around the castle is pretty stuffy, after all.

Rush cleans the stems and seeds out of a little of his bag -- enough to pack a couple of good bowls -- and puts the rest of it away. "Okay," he says as he fills up the bowl, "let's do this thing." He moves to sit on the floor with his back to Dave's bed -- the furniture in here is too stiff to get comfortable on, even with top-class relaxing herb to help him out. Dave comes to sit next to him, still looking more curious than anything, and Rush lights up.

The first puff is seriously worth the price of admission. Rush breathes in deep, letting sweet green smoke fill his lungs, feeling the room start to unwind gently around him. "Oh man," he says, "that is _awesome_."

"It's potent, then?" Dave says, watching him.

Dave has seriously pretty eyes.

Rush nods. "Really good stuff," he says. He holds out his pipe. "Here, you want to try?"

Dave takes it like he's afraid it'll blow up in his hands. "I've not, ah," he says.

"Don't worry about it," Rush says. "It's easy. Here." He shows Dave how to hold the pipe, where the little vent hole is on the side, how to get the herb really burning. Dave's hands are really pretty, too.

Dave takes a nice long drag -- and then starts coughing like crazy, so Rush has to rescue the pipe before he dumps it on the carpet. "That's rather," Dave says, wiping his eyes, and frowns like he's stuck for words. "Quite the experience."

"A little too harsh, huh?" Rush says. "It's cool, that can happen to anybody." He tamps down what's left in the bowl and grins at Dave. "Here, let's see if this goes better, okay?"

He takes another deep drag and holds it, leaning over really close. He beckons to Dave. "C'mere."

Dave leans in helpfully and Rush presses their lips together, exhaling a long lungful of smoke into his mouth. Getting it secondhand always takes the edge off a little, and this time Dave doesn't have any trouble holding it. Rush watches him kind of sit there and think about it for a minute, and by the time Dave exhales it looks like he's starting to feel it, the way his shoulders slump down.

"It's rather different, isn't it?" Dave says slowly. "From the, ah, medicinal effect, I mean."

Rush grins. "Well, yeah," he says. "Wouldn't be much fun if that was all it did, right?" He starts refilling the bowl. "I think the other stuff that goes into the medicine kind of puts a damper on this part, actually."

"That makes sense," Dave says, nodding like he's thinking about it. "You wouldn't want to feel like this when you had battles to fight."

"You got that right," Rush says. "Good thing we're safe and sound, huh?" He holds up his pipe. "More?"

"I think so," Dave says. "Yes."

They do a couple more hits like the last one, where Rush takes his drag and then passes it to Dave, and by that time Dave's mellowed out enough that when he tries taking a hit off the pipe by himself again it goes just fine. Rush tries to make sure they take it slow, because it's Dave's first time and all, but they still wind up smoking all the herb he'd cleaned. And by the time they get done with it? He feels pretty nicely _toasted_ , he's gotta say. Khrynia brand, extra strength. He's going to have to remember that.

And Dave is taking it pretty great, too. He looks like he's finally really calmed down, for maybe like the first time since Rush met him, and he's got this easy little smile that kind of makes Rush want to kiss him. Like it would be even better than usual.

So he tries it. And it kind of is.

Okay, so Dave is always a great kisser, but this is different, slow and wet and easy. His eyes are almost all pupil, dark and shiny, and he makes really sweet little humming sounds in his throat when Rush kisses deeper. Also? His coat feels really nice under Rush's fingers, fancy braid trim and super smooth satin. Rush is kind of petting him, not really thinking about it, when Dave pulls back, shaking his head.

"I can barely feel that," he says, to answer Rush's questioning noise. "And everything feels -- fascinating, right now." He shrugs out of his coat and gets to work on his vest. "I don't want to miss out."

"Sure thing, Dave," Rush says. He gets to work on the laces of Dave's boots, because he might as well help out, right? And he's pretty sure bare skin's going to feel at least as good as satin. And Dave laughs at him for helping, and okay then it _is_ pretty funny, and the whole thing takes a lot longer than maybe it should because they have to just flop on each other and giggle for a few minutes before they can keep going -- but that's still fine, right? They're having a good time.

And getting Dave naked is always worth the wait. He's gotta be the most gorgeous guy Rush has ever seen, seriously, bronze and muscular and confident, and right now he's purring like a sun-warmed sovani whenever Rush touches him. So of course Rush wants to touch him a lot. And _kiss_ him a lot, because he tastes great and he's really getting into it, now that he's not so worried about being proper or whatever.

So Rush does, kissing Dave's mouth and biting his way down Dave's throat -- where the leather of his collar makes his skin taste sharp and smoky -- and licking the arch of his collarbone. Dave squirms in his hands, pushing toward him, almost rolling over into his lap. Rush has to laugh again at how different this is from Dave's usual cool-and-collected act, and then he gets an idea.

"Here," Rush says, "let's try this." He helps Dave get up on his knees and then steers him so he's bent over the edge of the bed.

Dave laughs, looking back at him. "Feeling daring?" he says.

Rush grins. "Yeah, I guess so," he says. "Everything just feels really good right now, you know? I want to try something."

"It does," Dave agrees, arching his back and humming as Rush drags his nails down either side of Dave's spine. "Go ahead and try whatever you'd like."

"Sounds good," Rush says, draping himself over Dave's back. He kisses Dave between the shoulderblades, slow and wet, his hands curled around Dave's waist for balance. He sort of can't help rocking his hips a little, grinding against Dave's ass, because having him there just feels really nice.

Dave shivers a little. "That's what you want, is it?"

"Mmm, in a way," Rush says. He kisses Dave again, a little lower down his spine this time. Dave's skin tastes good, and feels good against his lips, warm and smooth. Rush keeps going, kissing a little lower, then a little lower than that. Dave's breath gets louder and shakier, and when Rush has gotten down about as far as waist level he pushes himself up on his elbows and looks back over his shoulder.

"Rush," he says. "You're -- you're going to...?"

"Giving it a try, yeah," Rush says, and shrugs. He slides his hands down a little further to cup Dave's ass -- and it is a seriously _great_ ass -- so he can spread Dave open a little.

"Oh," Dave says, and drops his head between his shoulders. Rush leans in close and exhales a slow breath against the crack of Dave's ass. "Rush," Dave says. " _Rush_."

"Right here," Rush says. He kisses the very base of Dave's spine and then spreads Dave's ass a little more with his thumbs so he can lick his way right down the middle. Dave makes some totally amazing noises when Rush's tongue swipes over his asshole, and Rush wants him to keep doing that like nobody's business. He licks Dave's asshole again -- he tastes a little like sweat, but darker, earthier -- and when that makes Dave shudder all over he figures he might as well really go for it, right? So he sticks his tongue out and pushes, trying to see if he can actually get it in there.

It doesn't feel like he gets very far, but it's enough to make Dave moan like it's wrecking him, so that's pretty awesome. Rush pulls back, licks, pushes his tongue in again, and Dave squirms, getting a hand down under himself to stroke his cock.

"Mmn?" Rush says, which is as close as he can get to _It's good, huh?_ with his tongue up Dave's ass.

"Yes," Dave says. "It's exquisite, Rush, please, just like that, more."

Rush hums, squeezing Dave's ass to reassure him. As if he would stop when Dave's having such a good time, seriously. And one of the cool things about being high is that it's real easy to just kind of get into what he's doing and keep it up. He closes his eyes and just lets himself enjoy the feel and the taste of it, tongue-fucking Dave's ass. Dave helps him out by telling him how good it feels, in words at first and then in more of those gorgeous needy sounds when he starts to get close.

When he goes off, bucking against the bed, the way he moves nearly pushes Rush away -- Rush has to really work to stay with him, to keep licking, until Dave slumps boneless against the bed. "Rush," he says, and then it takes him a minute before he comes up with, "That was lovely."

Rush sits back on his heels. "Thanks," he says. "It sure sounded like you were having fun. And wow, you look great." He's still holding Dave spread open, and Dave's asshole is flushed pink and slick with his spit, so tempting.

Dave laughs, that low seductive laugh that Rush can't resist. "You're not finished with me yet, are you?"

"If that's an invitation," Rush says.

Dave looks back at him, gives him one of the most smoldering fuck-me looks Rush has ever seen.

"Right," Rush says, grinning as he reaches for the oil on the bedside table. This was a great idea.


End file.
